Whispers - GrayLu Week 2016
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 1st! Each "day" story be posted SEPARATELY. "The subtle whispers she was hearing, coming from every and neither direction at the same time, were much louder than any screaming. The cruel words resonating in her head, reminding her of only the worst experiences she had had." Cover image found on Google.


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Graylu Week 2k16**

 **Day 1: Whispers**

* * *

 _You are unloved._

She covered her ears and closed her eyes forcefully, her lips quivering and her eyes stinging, threatening to show her weakness.

 _No one needs you._

 _You mean nothing. How could you have lost everything you had, former Heartfilia, you failure._

The subtle whispers she was hearing, coming from every and neither direction at the same time, were much louder than any screaming. The cruel words resonating in her head, reminding her of only the worst experiences she had had.

 _Did you really think HE would want you, after even your own father hated you, rejected you?_

 _You are a horrible person, took everything someone else deserved and would appreciate more than such a disgrace._

"No…" Lucy whispered with a broken voice.

 _No one will save you._

 _You are weak and pathetic._

 _Give up._

"No." She sobbed, tears escaping from under her eyelids, straining her cheeks.

 _Succumb to the truth._

 _Your "family" only looks for a way to get rid of you._

 _Your Spirits hate you after destroying the Aquarius key, do you think they feel safe?_

 _No one trusts you anymore._

"NO!"

Lucy landed on her knees, pressing her hands to her ears so hard that she was becoming numb. She could not stand it, she would not survive if the whispers kept on. _Someone, help me, please!_ She was too weak to overcome it herself. She was already defeated. The mutters resembled stabs received right in the middle of her chest. Lucy found it hard to breathe, she began coughing and choking on her own saliva. Was there no one to save her that time?

Suddenly, she heard her name being called. So, the voices learned her name eventually? The blonde's head hit the ground when she leaned maximally ahead, squinching on the floor.

 _LUCY!_

Again, her name. She waited for another insult, another strike to finish her off, yet, it did not come.

But what _did_ come were strong hands, which lifted her from the ground and managed to turn her upwards, bracing her back on the person's leg. Or so she thought.

"Lucy, can you hear me? Lucy, dammit!"

The yell made her jerk, but she did not stop covering her ears, nor did she open her eyes. What was that new voice? Why was it not whispering anymore? She had no bravery left to see to it herself.

 _You are lost, you are helpless, you are done._

"Lucy, it's me! Open your eyes! Crap, LUCY!"

Suddenly, someone —or something?— caught her hands and pulled them away from her head, causing the tears to flow again. Yet, what came unexpected was a soothing movement of thumbs on her cheeks, apparently intending to remove the wet strains.

Lucy shifted and, despite her better judgment, her eyes shot open.

Her gaze met the onyx eyes of Gray Fullbuster. His face was twisted in concern, his hands holding her face and his arms balancing her on his bent knee. Lucy jumped in shock, for a moment allowing herself to believe that he came to rescue her.

 _Yes, succumb to the illusion. You wished he'd come. He did… In your mind._

The hope, which was building up in her chest, suddenly turned into unbearable pain. Could it be? The whispers were right? That Gray was not Gray, not her Gray?

 _Yes, doubt him. Doubt yourself. He is not real._

"Lucy, I am real!" Gray growled to her, desperate for some reaction from her. "I am Gray, please, listen to me!"

 _Listen to him. Listen to us._

"NO! YOU WON'T FOOL ME!" The woman abruptly cried and within a second jumped on her feet. She had to get away from him. It was like the last straw to her, the final attempt of the whispers to break her. The voices got into her mind, they _knew_ her fears, her hopes, her affections. And they were using those against her. "Get away from me! You're not real! You can't be!"

"Lucy, I swear I'm real!" He yelled to her, standing up and observing her with frustration.

However, she was shaking her head, crying. He realized Lucy would not believe him if he did not do something to prove her wrong.

Nonetheless, no idea was coming to the usually collected and calculating Ice-Make mage. The matter was too personal to him, he could not bring himself to think straight. Therefore, he did something both stupid and risky.

Gray made a step towards her. Then another, and another one. Lucy did not escape, floored by her despair.

 _You will die tonight, relieving the world from your presence._

 _No one cares, no one came for you_.

Only then did she give up. She allowed the illusion of Gray to reach her and grab her in his arms. Lucy sighed heavily and braced her forehead on his chest. If she were to die any moment, she would die while touching her secret beloved one. Even if he was chimerical. It was her last and only chance to be so close to him, she supposed bitterly.

"Lucy." His deep voice, whispering, and thus sounding like velvet, caressed her ears. "Please, listen to me. I will lead you out."

She sobbed. So, that was her end.

"Trust me. Trust Gray."

 _Trust us._

"Even though you're imaginary, there's one last thing I have to tell you." Heartfilia chocked out, fisting his shirt in distress.

"You will tell me whatever you want after making seven long steps. Alright? Just seven steps. I promise I will listen to you in the first place." Another whisper made of silk. Funny, she thought, the illusion is so polished that it makes air flow while speaking.

Still, Lucy nodded and let him lead her wherever he wanted with closed eyes. She was not even scared anymore.

Huh. She really did succumb.

The whispers won.

"Lucy. You can open your eyes." Gray's voice tore her out of her musing.

"No. You promised me I could tell you something."

"You can do it, just open your eyes."

"I'll die then."

"What? Lucy. No." There was a note in his voice which struck something in her. Unwillingly, she opened one eye. Met with a black sky and deep green grass, her second eye opened as well and she gazed around, startled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… dead?"

"Lucy, snap out of it!" Gray lost his patience, panicking. "You're safe, _safe_ , you're not inside anymore. Look at me."

She took a deep breath and took a step away from him. She was… Safe? Away from the voices? She… survived?

The blonde waited impatiently for the whispers to mock her again, to crumble her hopes down once more. After a while, nothing came.

And she believed.

"G-Gray…!" She cried and launched at him, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. "You're… y-you're—!"

"Yeah, I'm here." He mumbled in her hair, embracing her figure and bringing her body flush against himself. "Shh. It's okay now."

Lucy breathed him in, shaky. She could not believe it, he came for her. He _came_ for _her._ The whispers…

"The whispers were wrong." She laughed hysterically, gripping his shirt again. "They were all wrong!"

"Of course they were." Gray growled.

"Y-you know what they were—"

"No. But I can imagine."

"Gray…"

The man pulled her a little from himself and smiled slightly. "Lucy. You said that you wanted to tell me something, you seemed desperate. Do you still want to say anything?"

The Celestial mage averted her sight. "I d-did?"

"Yes. You said you'd tell me something even though I was not real."

Lucy bit her lip. She was scared and embarrassed. Of course she was, who would not be during almost admitting to love another person so openly. Especially that the whispers were telling her he did not want her. However, they were wrong about everything so far… Maybe about that as well?

Therefore, she looked back at him, determination in her eyes. "Yes, you're right. I want to tell you something important."

Gray, not expecting to see her so serious, tried to laugh it off. "I was just teasing, Lucy. You don't need to tell me anything now, after what you've been through—"

"No, listen. I… I!..."

But he kept shaking his head, reassuring her it was okay. Finally, she had had enough.

"Gray!" Lucy shushed him, then took a step closer to him and threw her arms around his neck once more. He did not push her away. Lucy smiled. The whispers were wrong. She had to do it. Thus, she found herself saying loudly and clearly. "I love you."

Fullbuster flinched and tried to back away. "W-what? You've barely survived, you're in shock. Lucy, I doubt you know what you're saying—"

"That's what I had to tell you when I thought I'd die. It was the last moment I could've done that and I think you still deserve the truth." Lucy murmured close to his lips, observing them. "And I know very well what I'm saying. Moreover, it's only fair to give some kind of reply."

Gray gulped. She could almost _see_ the thoughts rushing in his head, so she giggled lightly and stated it was an easy question. "Lucy… are you certain that's what you feel?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to regret it later?"

"Definitely not."

The man sighed and embraced her waist. "Then I have only one thing to do."

And, smiling a little, he kissed her.

* * *

 **Hi y'all, I hope you liked the first story from this year's GrayLu week! I certainly did enjoy writing this one, although I ended up changing and rewriting the whole story TWICE. I had too many ideas concerning the first topic, huh.**

 **Anyway, I decided to post each story separately since the rating varies.**

 **'kay, so till tomorrow, I'll meet with with another story!**


End file.
